


I found you, again.

by peachiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Father-Daughter Relationship, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Heaven, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Soulmates, Time Skips, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiz/pseuds/peachiz
Summary: a little short story about Akaashi's life after Bokuto sleeps.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I found you, again.

**Author's Note:**

> just a random story I thought of at 1am. idk if anyone has written this before but this is my version haha . 
> 
> there might be some spelling or grammar errors. im sorry.

_  
**I found you, again.  
  
  
** _ “Akaashiiii!” a loud, beaming voice spoke, catching the attention of the former setter.  
  
He froze in his spot. He could feel his heart ‘pounding’ in his chest as he felt goosebumps all over his body. With a shaky ‘breath’, Akaashi thought to himself, It can’t be real. This must just be another dream of mine.  
  
“Akaashi.” said the voice again. The very familiar voice of a person that Akaashi has longed to hear from for ages. A voice he never thought he’d ever get the chance to hear from again.  
  
His voice.  
  
 ** _“I found you again Akaashi!”  
  
_**

* * *

  
“dad, the weather forecast said it might be snowing in a few days. It will be cold so make sure you stay warm okay?” said Yuki, Akaashi’s daughter.  
  
“I’ll be fine, as long as I’ve got the scarf you made for me and that blanket of mine, I’m warm.” He smiled, running his weak, wrinkled hand over the blue blanket that sat on his lap.  
  
“but dad, that blanket is already so many years old. It’s gotten thinner and the colour has faded into a weird shade. I doubt you’ll be able to stay warm with this.” Yuki frowned; arms crossed over her chest. “I’ll go home and get you a thicker one. Your body is not that strong anymore you know?”  
  
with a sigh, Akaashi simply nod in defeat. Her words were true after all. His beloved navy-blue blanket has gotten thinner and thinner throughout the year. It surely won’t be keeping him warm physically, but it sure did bring some sort of warmth that only can be felt on the inside.  
  
“I’m going to head home for a bit to grab some stuff for you.” Yuki spoke while reaching out to grab the blanket from Akaashi which had the older look at her with a puzzle look.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m taking that blanket dad.”  
  
“to where?”  
  
“to throw it? It’s useless now, why keep it-”  
  
“No!” Akaashi quickly blurted out, snatching it from her and held it close. “You’re not taking it anywhere!”  
  


“what’s so important about that blanket? You are already in your 80’s! you can’t be keeping that forever-“ 

“I can! I’ll hold onto it until forever.”  
  
“what you’re going to bring it to your grave-?”  
  
“yes, _I’ll bring it to my grave._ Bury it with me if it means holding onto it **_forever_**.” And with that, silence took over the two of them, tears pooling around Akaashi’s eyes, blurrying his already poor vision even more.  
  
“I..I don’t get it dad..what’s so important about it..? It ’s just a blanket..”  
  
“It’s just a blanket but it holds my world in it, Yuki.”  
  
“there you go again with ‘the blanket holds my world’ bullshit. I’m just gonna go, see you later.” And with that, Yuki head out of the hospital, leaving Akaashi alone in his room.  
  
The now gray-haired male looked down at the blanket, his boney hand tracing it gently before nuzzling his face into it, inhaling the scent on it. It may be long gone but, in his head,, Akaashi could still imagine _his_ scent in it.  
  
“will I get to see you soon?” he whispered softly with his brows furrowed together and a single tear rolling down his cheek as he looked out the window, seeing some snow falling already, reminding him about 40 years back, on a day just like this where he found himself signing some papers at the adoption center.  
  


* * *

  
_“and sign right here sir.” a lady spoke and Akaashi did exactly as told.  
  
“and that’s all, thank you very much for your cooperation sir. I’ll bring her to you in a bit.”  
  
_The moment Akaashi’s eyes landed on the little one’s big orbs, he couldn’t help but feel his heart warm up. Her little confused face was just so adorable. He held her for the first time and right away, he knew that he would love her with all his heart.  
  
 _“little one, I’m giving you the name **Yuki**. Yuki like the snow outside, pure and pretty.” _  
  
Her giggles were music to his ear. Even if they had only spent a few minutes together, Akaashi felt like his once black and white life was slowly being filled with colours again.  
  
Although it was impossible, Yuki was almost a copy of _him._ She was loud, playful, happy and easily sulks. She also loved volleyball just as much as _he_ did, even earning the spot as a Captain.  
  
It was as if it was fating that Akaashi meets another _him_ again.  
  


* * *

  
They did almost everything together. Akaashi was glad that Yuki never questioned about having another parent. He was glad that Yuki grew up to be a strong and independent woman, marrying the love of her life when the time came and now, cares for him as he got old.  
  
That loneliness he felt for about 15 years since _his_ passing vanished as he had Yuki in his life.

And now that his daughter is all grown up, he knew that his time was getting shorter and before he leaves, he wanted her to know his story.  
  
“fuuu, it’s so cold outside!” Yuki claimed while walking into her father’s room. “It started snowing all of a sudden! The forecast was wrong! Oh, here’s a blanket for you dad.”  
  
“thank you, Yuki..” he smiled, looking at Yuki before patting on the bed slightly. “Yuki..please sit down, oh and you as well..” he said to both Yuki and his son-in-law.  
  
“what is it dad?” she asked, voice laced with confusion.  
  
“let me tell you, about why the blanket and scarf meant so much to me.”  
  
And with that, Akaashi told her everything. From the day he met him, to all the things they did together. All the time they spent at his place and at the hospital. About his illness, how he could never sleep and how he loved Cloud Atlas so much that he watched it probably like a million times. Akaashi also spoke about how he loved volleyball just like Yuki does. How they both hold the pride of being Captain of the team and how he loved the snow. He did not stop there. He went on about how he made him feel. Annoyed at first, then confused before he finally got along and felt _**happy**_ with him.  
  
But of course, that happiness came with a stinging pain. The pain of knowing he won’t be here for long. The pain of watching him slowly lose himself. The pain of watching how he can’t even lift a finger anymore. The pain of no longer being able to hear his laughter anymore or his voice. The pain of watching him slip away in Akaashi’s own arms. The pain of waking up to him finally getting the sleep he longed for.  
  
Leaving him with nothing that day but _a navy-blue blanket_ , _a burgundy scarf_ and _memories he will never forget._  
  
And with the pain,  
came the **loneliness** that grips you tightly in its embrace  
came the **hatred and anger**  
came the **dark thoughts** and the why’s about how unfair life can be  
came the **void** in his chest  
knowing that he will **never feel full again**.  
  
 ** _The pain of loving Bokuto Koutarou. ._**  
  
but all of that **vanished** when he had Yuki.  
  


* * *

  
“thank you, Yuki. I’m glad I found you.” Akaashi smiled, weak hands holding onto hers.  
  
And silence took over the room. Yuki wore nothing but a deep frown on her face just moments before tears rolled down her cheeks. She never knew her loving father, that always smiled for her held such a heavy memory deep inside him but now she knows it all. The story behind that navy-blue blanket and burgundy scarf. The reason why her dad always said he would never love anyone else but her.  
  
“when you go home, look into the shelf that I kept locked. The key is as usual in my drawer. In there, you will see a box, open it and see for yourself. The only person I ever loved before you-“ Akaashi mutters before coughs erupted from his body.  
  
“dad..take it easy now..lay down and get some rest, it’s late.” Yuki mumbles while tucking Akaashi in, making sure he is all warm for the rest of the night.  
  
“goodnight dad. I love you. I’ll come again tomorrow morning.”  
  
“goodnight Yuki, I love you too. Get home safe. Oh, and Yuta, please take care of my daughter for me.” He said with a weak smile, watching as the other two leave his room, leaving Akaashi on his own.  
  
The tired soul laid there quietly, snuggling his blanket closely to keep warm. His eyes staring out the window as he watches the snow fall. A soft laugh leaving his frail body as he recalled some memory.  
  
“snowing just like that day. You would surely love to see this, won’t you?” He spoke as if Bokuto was there.  
  
Feeling sleepy, Akaashi fluttered his eyes shut, sleep slowly crawling into his system but just before he completely shut down from the world, his nose caught a familiar scent. He did not think much about it, assuming it’s his mind reminding him of how _he_ smells like again but he swore he felt like he saw a silhouette of Bokuto standing by his bed but he was too tired to think more about it.   
  
With that, Akaashi fell into a deep slumber, never waking up no matter how many times Yuki called out to him in the morning.  
  
“dad!”  
  
“dad!”  
  
“please wake up!”  
  
 _“please wake up!”_  
  


* * *

_“Akaashi! Wake up Akaashi_!” said the voice again. The very familiar voice of a person that Akaashi has longed to hear from for ages. A voice he never thought he’d ever get the chance to hear from again.  
  
 _His voice._  
  
“Bokuto..san..?”  
  
“Akaashi, look at me.”  
  
He froze in his spot. He could feel his heart ‘pounding’ in his chest as he felt goosebumps all over his body. With a shaky ‘breath’, Akaashi thought to himself, _It can’t be real. This must just be another dream of mine.  
 **  
But it was not a dream this time.**_  
  
Bokuto was really there, standing in front of him. He did not look pale. He looks healthy. His cheeks were plump, and his smile was bright. Even his eyes were glistening in the sunlight.  
  
“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called out, dashing towards the person he never thought he’d ever meet again, engulfing him in a big, tight hug.  
  
“I..I never thought I’d see you again, Bokuto.”  
  
“of course you will. I promise to find you remember? Even in another lifetime? I will always find you over and over and over again and guess what?  
  
  
 ** _“I found you, again.”  
  
_** with a little nod, Akaashi let’s out a soft laugh.  
  
 ** _“You_ _found me, again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_** _The end._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _**  
**_


End file.
